


Short SPN Fic #4

by motw



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, Gen, kobe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motw/pseuds/motw
Summary: Another saga in the story of Big Kicks Sam, written before the untimely death of Kobe Bryant.
Kudos: 10





	Short SPN Fic #4

The demon's eyes flickered to black, and Sam realized he was in trouble. The doctors said his knee was shattered, and that if he kicked again he could lose the leg entirely. The young girl's life was in danger, though, and Sam couldn't, no, wouldn't allow her to be harmed. Faster than sight, his body turned, one foot flat on the floor as the other whirled around his body, using the momentum of the turn to straighten his leg right as his foot connected to the demon's face. Sam felt a small pop in his knee as the demon flew backwards into the brick wall. The girl stared wide eyed at Sam as he slowly lowered his leg to the floor. Sam smiled at her and looked away, whispering to himself just loud enough for the girl to hear. 

"Kobe."


End file.
